You and Me
by oO PeNgUiNsSTEALmYsAnItY Oo
Summary: Together, we can do it. What do you say? sorry it's a bad summary. It really is a good story though so please read! oneshot


Hey! I decided that I didn't really like my other story much since it was so long and I just kinda wanted to see if anyone though I was a good writer. I don't have any ideas on what else to do for Heirs of Eilionoir so unless someone reviews and gives me the 411 I won't continue with it.

But this just popped into my head while I was reading a Harry Potter fanfiction. (Have no idea how that happened)

So here's the stuff…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be an anime, a movie and the third KH would be for the PS2 just like the first two. (My resources tell me that there is going to be a KH3 but it's for the PS3. I'm praying to god that my sources are wrong)

WARNINGS: it depends. If you're a yaoi lover then you'll see this as a slight shonen-ai if you squint. And have twenty-twenty vision. And a huge magnifying glass. But if you don't like yaoi or don't know what yaoi is then this is purely a friendship fic. So it really depends on how you view it.

And the bit about children is true! (Or at lest I think it is. Review and tell me if you agree with me!) And this story is going to be told kind of like the Peter Pan movie (the real people one) so there are a few parts where a "Narrator" is speaking.

"Talking"

'_Narrator'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**You and Me**

'_This story takes place on Destiny Islands. The name stands true, as there are children on this island with a special destiny ahead of them. They just don't know it yet. But one little boy, he had the right idea about how to find his.'_

"I'm gonna fly!"

Riku lifted an eyebrow at this odd statement and turned his head towards his brunette companion.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, I'm gonna fly!" Sora said. He turned his head toward Riku and smiled at him.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Riku asked. He sat up and looked down at the small form of his best friend, taking in his gravity defying hair, bright blue eyes, and casual attire. Nothing on his person indicated what caused this strange declaration or the means to do it.

"I don't know, but I will anyway!" and even though this didn't really answer anything, there wasn't much anyone could do about it. When a seven year old boy declares he will fly, he's telling the truth.

But Riku, being a year older than Sora, and therefore much more mature, (at least by his own standards) wants to know how his little blue eyed friends plans on accomplishing said task.

"Will you fly with me, Riku?" Sora asked. This surprised Riku. Normally when Sora decides to do something he'll do it then tell Riku about it, if to just try and out do him in something.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better if you could fly and I couldn't?" Riku replied. Honestly, Sora may be his best friend, but he still came up with the most bizarre things.

Sora looked up at Riku with a slightly put out face. Riku could tell that Sora was about to go into his "grown up" mode as he called it.

'_Now, Sora was a little different than most kids. Kind of like a surrogate Peter Pan, if you will. Minus the fairy, leave clothing, and living in Neverland thing. He was one of those kids that believed that grown ups were wrong and children are right, no matter what.'_

'_Most people think that children don't understand anything beyond playing, sleeping, and eating. But they're wrong, to put it bluntly. Children are actually quiet intelligent. People say you learn as you grow, but actually you lose as you grow. While you grow up you loose the knowledge you knew as a child.' _

'_Don't you ever wonder why you forget things from your childhood? Sure people loose their memory as they grown older but why can you remember that one birthday where your mom bought you underwear and everyone saw, but you can't remember the first time you spoke? Isn't you learning to convey thought more important that an embarrassing moment?'_

'_I think the only reason everyone thinks children don't understand is because adults and children are complete opposites. While adults understand words, children understand feelings. But adults can't always understand feelings and children can't always understand words. Children know __**when**__ you're angry or sad or happy. And adults know __**why**__ you're angry or sad or happy.'_

'_But Sora was Sora, and as far as Riku was concerned Sora would always understand feelings before words, even though Sora was quite good with words, too.'_

"But Riku, I want you to fly with me!" Sora pouted and sat up.

"If I could fly and you couldn't, then how would we be able to stay together?" he leaned toward Riku and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"I want you to fly with me, so that we can leave our island and go to all the other worlds out there, together!" Riku knew he was serious. It had always been an unspoken promise to always be together. And he wanted to stay together, too. No matter where they went.

Sora stood up and faced the ocean staring out at the endless sea where it touched the sun and worlds crossed for just a moment, blending into a place where **beyond** the sky was the limit of what could happen.

"If we stay here forever, we won't ever know what else there is. We could spend our whole lives trying to find what we're here for. I don't want to do that. I want to be free! So, let's go! You and me!" He spread his arms out with the sun shining in front of him, and for that one moment, Riku could see his wings and it was like he really was flying.

"Together, we can do it! What do you say?" He turned around and reached out his hand toward Riku and looked into his eyes again.

Without a second thought Riku grabbed Sora's hand and together they watched the sun set.

"No matter where we go, we'll always have each other, right Riku?" Sora squeezed Riku's hand and looked up at his older friend.

Riku looked down at Sora and smiled.

"Yeah, no matter what."

And they flew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BAM! How was it? I actually liked that one A LOT more than Heirs of Eilionoir.

What do you think?

TELL ME PLEASE!!

I'll give you a nice home backed cookie if you review for me!

Haha sorry, I just went back and re read it and I gotta say even if no one else likes it, I absolutely love it!

Alright, so REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
